Refuge
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: With much laughter and tears, Nymphadora Tonks finds what her heart has been seeking.
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You should know that by now.

A/N: Special thanks to Cyndi, my beta! You're amazing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's dead. Sirius is dead._

Nymphadora Tonks repeated the words over and over in her head, but it didn't make them seem any more real.

Just last week they had gone to the Ministry to rescue Harry and his friends, and now... _I'm sorry, Sirius. I should have been fighting by your side. That's what family is for, right?_

She lay her head on the table and felt tears come to her eyes. This wasn´t how things were supposed to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie Weasley rubbed a hand over his eyes as he walked down the stairs. Since Dumbledore had called the emergency meeting late last night, Charlie hadn't slept. Apparating from Romania had been easy, but hearing the news about Sirius had been anything but.  He hadn't really known Sirius – he'd only met him one – but he still felt the blow. Somehow he had deluded himself into thinking the Order was invincible, but now the truth was like a slap in the face.

Charlie entered the kitchen with a sigh, but stopped short when he saw someone sitting at the table, her head down and her shoulders shaking. He started to take a step back, but she suddenly looked up in surprise.

He cleared his throat and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry... I was just coming down for something to eat... I didn't know anyone was down here... sorry," he said again.

She shook her head and her brown curls swished around her shoulders. "No, don't apologize." She smiled slightly, and Charlie saw evidence of tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I will be. It's just so fresh, you know?"

Charlie could have kicked himself. _Of course! She's the one who's related to Black – his cousin or something._ He cleared his throat again. "I'm really sorry for your loss." _Oh, brilliant, Weasley. Original._

But she didn't seem to notice his awkwardness as she smiled up at him. "Thank you... Charlie, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's right. And you're Nymphadora?"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Please, call me Tonks. 'Nymphadora' makes me sound like an old hag."

Charlie laughed. She was charming. He took a step forward, meaning to take a seat at the table, when his mother came in.

"Oh, Tonks dear, Dumbledore wants to see you. He's upstairs – can you come?"

Tonks nodded and pushed back her chair. "Of course, Molly, I'll go right away." She turned to Charlie. "See you around?"

He smiled. "Yeah, see you around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks flopped down on the bed with a sigh. What a night this had been. Dumbledore, after making sure she was alright, had insisted she stay at headquarters. He assured her that it was only temporary, that she could go back to her flat in a few weeks when things had a chance to settle down, but Tonks wasn't so sure.

Actually, being at Number Twelve had a calming effect on her battered soul. It was nice having people around, people who understood what she was feeling. Everyone in the Order had liked Sirius and missed him now that he was... gone, and Tonks didn't feel alone in her grief. Sure, no one had known Sirius like she had, but still, it was something.

Her thoughts turned to Harry... poor Harry, who had been shipped off to his relatives' house for the summer... poor Harry, who had no one to talk to about Sirius, no one to share his grief. Tonks determined right then that she would do everything within her power to bring Harry to Grimmauld Place this summer, even if it was only for a few weeks.

With another sigh, she pulled the covers up to her chin and let the warmth encompass her. She didn't want to think about Sirius right now. It just hurt too much. Instead, she searched her mind for a more cheerful thought and quickly landed on the memory of beautiful blue eyes. Weasley eyes. But not just any Weasley... _He seems so nice. I hope I can get to know him better while we're both here at headquarters._

With that thought lingering in her sleep-ridden mind, Tonks drifted off into a world of dreams with a smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat down beside his father at the breakfast table the next morning and poured himself a glass of milk. "Morning, Dad."

Mr. Weasley nodded sleepily. "Morning, son... seen this morning's paper?" He passed over a rumpled copy of the Daily Prophet.

Charlie scanned the front page quickly. "Rubbish, as usual. Trying to pretend as if Voldemort's return is no big deal."

His father looked grim. "It's just going to feed the unavoidable panic – people won't feel that they can trust the Ministry, which makes our job harder. It's going to be chaos."

Charlie nodded in agreement and took a sip from his glass. He was glad Dumbledore had asked him to help the Order, but at the same time, a part of him longed to be back in Romania. There he could pretend everything was alright, that Voldemort had not returned. He could just live his simple life among the dragon colony and not worry about his family's safety.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked up, his eyes widening when a young woman with electric blue, spiked hair entered the kitchen and took a seat across from him. "Morning, Arthur, Charlie."

His father smiled and passed her the plate of toast. "Good morning, Tonks. Sleep well?"

She answered, but Charlie didn't hear her words. _Tonks? No way can this be the girl I talked with last night! She looks completely different!_

His thoughts must have showed on his face, because his mind snapped to attention at the sound of laughter. "What?"

Tonks, or at least the person who was _supposed_ to be Tonks, smiled and said, "I guess no one told you I'm a metamorphagus."

"Definitely not."

She laughed again, and the sound warmed him. "At least I won't surprise you anymore."

"I seriously doubt that," he said with a smile. "I bet you're full of surprises."

She rolled her eyes in chagrin. "Or full of trouble, as my mum always said."

He believed it. She seemed like the sort who was always into some kind of mischief, but not in a bad way. On the contrary, Charlie thought it intriguing. "Somehow I have the feeling that trouble finds _you_, right?"

She opened her eyes wide in mock surprise. "How did you know?"

He played along, giving her a serious, thoughtful look and biting back a laugh. "It was just a hunch. I'm sure you're much too sedate and dull to ever seek out trouble – it obviously comes to you."

She laughed and put a hand to her forehead. "My secret's been discovered! All my credibility is gone!"

Charlie was about to reply when his father suddenly cleared his throat. "Er... we'd better go, Tonks, or we'll be late for work."

She checked her watch and frowned. "You're right – I was late yesterday and the boss was _not_ happy." She gave Charlie an apologetic smile. "I've got to go – see you at dinner?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

That seemed to make her happy. With a smile and a wave, Tonks disappeared into thin air.

Arthur turned to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Have a good day, Molly dear. See you this evening." Then he too disapparated.

"What was that all about?" Molly put her hands on her hips and gave her son a stern look.

Charlie squirmed. His mother still knew how to make him feel like a naughty schoolboy. "What was _what_ about, Mum?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! All that... that _flirting_ between you and Tonks!"

Charlie felt his ears redden. "Mum, we weren't flirting! We were just talking and joking around. Good grief!" He looked up and saw a distinct twinkle in his mother's eyes. "Wait a minute... Mum! Are you trying to play matchmaker here?"

She assumed a look of complete innocence. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Because I know you, that's why!"

She lifted her chin and looked down at him imperiously. "All I'm saying is you could do a lot worse than Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Mum!"

She held up a hand. "She's a lovely girl, and it's about time you settled down."

He sighed. "Mum, we've talked about this. I'm very happy with my life the way it is now. My work is very fulfilling."

She sat down across from him and patted his hand. "I know, dear, but don't you ever get lonely?"

Of course he did, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Look, Mum, I don't want you to push this, alright? I just met Tonks, and if something is meant to happen, it will – but I don't want to rush into anything. Okay?"

He could tell she wasn't happy, but she nodded in agreement. "Fine, have it your way. But I know I'm right."

He grinned, leaned across the table, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mum. I appreciate it." He downed the last of his milk and headed up the stairs with a smile on his face and his heart light. He didn't know what to expect during the coming weeks, but he knew it would be anything but dull.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Sightseeing

Disclaimer: I own Charlie and Tonks and the whole HP world!!! Mwahahahahaha! Yeah, okay. I wish. ;)

A/N: Okay, I just love this chapter. A little bit more of Tonks' fun side here. Thanks to Cyndi, my beta – you're a life saver!

sarah-mason19 – Thanks! I know the pairing is different!

MelissaMoony – Thanks!

Tonks – I'm so glad you reviewed! You're the one who got me hooked on this ship in the first place – I hope I won't disappoint!

Cory – Yay! Another fellow Dragon Heart shipper – thanks for the great review!

ladyingray451 – I know what you mean – at least it's a good one to be obsessed over!

Eraserhead – Thanks!

DeeDee the Smarmy – I'm glad you liked Molly in chapter one – she's one of my favorite characters to write!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks couldn't focus. Kingsley was trying to tell her something, but her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. This morning's breakfast had been wonderful – joking and laughing with Charlie had been just what she needed to get her mind off of Sirius. But now, back at Auror Headquarters, there was nothing to distract her.

"Tonks? Tonks, are you alright?"

She shook her head in a feeble attempt to clear her mind. "Sorry, Kingsley. I'm listening. What were you saying?"

But Kingsley just looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Listen, Tonks, why don't you go back home? Let Molly take care of you for a while." She started to object, but he kept on. "It's only been a week since you lost him. You need to give yourself time to grieve. No one expects you to be at work already."

Tonks felt her eyes fill with tears, and a wave of annoyance, coupled with a profound sorrow, swept over her. "But, Kingsley, with Voldemort back, we need to work harder than ever. I can't just take off..."

Kingsley frowned. "Stop trying to convince yourself. Do I need to order you to take time off?"

She matched his frown with one of her own. "Kingsley..."

"Tonks, you are going to take three weeks of personal recovery time, during which you will relax, allow Molly to mother you, and let yourself grieve properly. If I see you back here before that time, I'll sack you, understood?"

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Tonks, I just want you to take some time for yourself. You're going to burn out if you don't, and we need you at full capacity for what's coming - you know that."

She did know. But three weeks? It was insufferable. _I'm going to go mad without work to keep me occupied._ She wasn't the sort of person who needed solitude to work through her problems, but she knew she couldn't keep pretending she was fine. She _did_ need a break... "Alright, fine. I'll take three weeks, but no more than that!"

Kingsley smiled. "Of course. Now go. Tell Molly to expect me for dinner tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonks! What are you doing back so soon?" Ginny looked up from her book in surprise. "Did you forget something?"

Tonks sighed and flopped down on the sofa. "No, I didn't forget anything. Kingsley sent me home - said I needed a break. Practically forced me out of the office."

Ginny smiled. "So you get the day off?"

Tonks shook her head. "More like three weeks off - he threatened to sack me if I came back before then."

"Who's going to sack you?"

Charlie entered the sitting room with a smile and Tonks' heart jumped. _Oh, for the love of Merlin. Get a grip._ "Kingsley. He sent me home for a three-week 'vacation'."

Charlie took a seat beside her. "Three weeks? That's nice of him."

She nodded slowly. "I suppose. He said I need to let myself 'grieve properly'." She sighed again. "I don't even know what that means." She lay her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. It was all starting to crash down upon her, and she tried to fight it off. She didn't want to face it - not yet.

When she opened her eyes, Ginny was gone and Charlie was looking at her with serious eyes. "It'll be okay, Tonks."

Her eyes filled and she fought to maintain control. "I hope so," she whispered as the tears spilled over and flowed down her cheeks. "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks woke up with a dull ache in her temple. She opened her eyes and squinted at the light. With a groan, she pushed herself into a sitting position and noticed that she was still on the sofa in the sitting room. Someone had covered her with a blanket. _Three guesses who._

A quick glance at her watch told her that it was only three in the afternoon. _Too early to go back to bed._ She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. _Might as well make myself useful around here. _

She made her way to the kitchen, where Molly and Ginny were preparing dinner. "Can I help?"

Molly turned with a smile. "I don't think so, dear. We've got everything under control. You just go and rest."

"Oh. Okay." _Should have seen that one coming._ "I'll just... go... you know..."

But Molly had already turned back to her preparations. Tonks sighed and left the kitchen. _Less than six hours and I'm already obsolete._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are the Ridgebacks doing?" Charlie spoke into the fireplace.

His co-worker shook his head. "They've been restless lately - I think the recent weather changes are getting to them."

"You're probably right, Stefan." He made a mental note to check his records for similar behavior so they could cross-reference. "And the new batch of Opaleyes?"

Stefan smiled. "Adjusting well to the colony. The older ones have accepted them into the group."

That news made Charlie happy. They had been trying for months to get authorization to bring three new Opaleye dragons into the colony, and now that they had, acceptance into the close-knit group was essential to the newcomers' well-being. It was still too early to count it a success, but it was a good start.

Charlie quickly finished up the conference with his partner and pulled his head from the flames. He was surprised to see Tonks walking down the corridor, looking a bit dejected. "Tonks?"

He watched her turn back and give him a sad smile. "Hey, Charlie."

He frowned and crossed the room to join her. "You alright?"

"I guess. I just don't know what to do with myself now that I'm stuck here. I haven't even been here a whole day and I'm out of things to do."

"Well, why don't we _find_ something to do?" Charlie held his breath. _What are you doing, Weasley?_

She looked thoughtful. "What did you have in mind?"

He grinned - he couldn't help it. "Erm... well, why don't we play tourist tomorrow?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Tourist?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean. Get away from headquarters for a day, see the sights of London."

She laughed. "Charlie, I grew up in London."

"Yes, but have you seen it like the Muggle tourists see it?" He gave her his most charming smile and puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Tonks, I've been in Romania a long time - I need a real Londoner to show me around. Say you'll go?"

She grinned. "Alright, fine! I'll go. But I'm warning you - tomorrow will be a day you'll never forget."

_I have no doubt about that._ His heart warmed at the promise of tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stood at the bottom of the staircase, and checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He'd told Tonks that they'd leave at seven and have breakfast in the city, but it was already 7:15. _Maybe she changed her mind._

He heard footsteps and looked up, but it wasn't her. "Ginny, where's Tonks? Is she coming down?"

His sister nodded. "Yes, she's coming. She's almost done getting ready."

Charlie sighed. "Getting ready for what? We're just going sightseeing."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Exactly." She skipped off to the kitchen before Charlie could reply.

He had just decided to go upstairs and look for Tonks when she suddenly appeared. "What in the name of Merlin are you _wearing_?"

Tonks smiled. "You _said_ you wanted to play tourist."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing knee-length khaki shorts, bright white trainers with socks pulled up high, and possible the ugliest Hawaiian shirt he'd ever seen in a horrific shade of orange. A neon pink visor was perched atop her blonde hair, which was pulled into a perky ponytail. A large Muggle camera hung from her neck and a blue fanny-pack adorned her waist.

"So? What do you think?" She spun around so he could get the full effect.

He shook his head and used his hand to cover his grin. "It's awful. Just awful."

She held up her hand. "Wait! One more thing!" She unzipped the fanny-pack and pulled out a pair of hideous plastic sunglasses. "The finishing touch." She slipped them on her face and held out her hands with a grin. "Ta da!"

"I don't think I can be seen out in public with you," Charlie laughed.

"Oh, yes you can! Because I have something for you too." She pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Accio bag_!"

Charlie's eyes widened as a large, floral-print shoulder bag zoomed down the stairs. "Oh, no. No way am I carrying that thing around."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Weasley. Besides, the bag matches the hat."

"_What_ hat?"

"Your hat, of course! She pulled out a wide-brimmed straw hat with a blue band - exactly the same print as the bag.

He groaned. "Is it too late to cancel?"

She laughed at his discomfort. "Yes, it is. Now come on, take the bag, put the hat on, and let's go paint the town red!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious. _Come on, Weasley. Throw caution to the wind and be a little crazy for once._ He took the bag from her hands and pulled it over his shoulder. "Hat?" She held it out and he plopped in on his head. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely perfect. So come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the front door. "We'd better hurry so we can get breakfast before we go to Westminster Abbey."

He frowned. "Why don't we just apparate?"

"Charlie," she said in a patronizing tone, "Muggle tourists don't apparate."

He laughed. "You're right, of course. So..."

"So, we take a cab!" They stepped outside, and Number Twelve disappeared behind them just as a Muggle taxi pulled up to the curb. Tonks grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've never known anyone like her. She's spontaneous, charming, hilarious, beautiful. How did I survive before I met her?_

Charlie had been dragged all over the city, into every touristy shop, every historical landmark, every photo-op. He was exhausted, but he had enjoyed every minute.

"So, where to next?" Tonks looked at him expectantly.

He groaned. "Next? Haven't we seen everything yet?"

"Of course not," she laughed. " You wanted the full experience and you're getting it. So no complaining."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, you win. What do _you_ want to see next?"

She thought for a moment. "We haven't ridden a double decker bus yet. I bet we could find one especially for tourists like us."

"I bet we could," Charlie replied, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be returning to Grimmauld Place anytime soon. _At least I'm in good company._

Tonks jumped up from the bench and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Charlie, I think I saw a touristy-looking bus place over there!"

He laughed at her exuberance and followed along willingly. He had a feeling that he would follow her anywhere as long as he had her hand in his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Seeds of Hope

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: I know what you're thinking… "Finally! She actually wrote another chapter!" Well, yeah… that's what writer's block will do to you. ;) Anyhoo, thanks to my wonderful, faithful beta, Cyndi – you're an angel. And of course, to my reviewers, for waiting so patiently!

sarah-mason19 – Thanks! I know, I loved Tonks' outfit too. ;)

:) – Molly is the perfect matchmaker!

TeenTypist – Yay! Another C/T fic writer! Can't wait to read yours!

MelissaMoony – Thanks so much!

Spazzy Magee – Yes, I did love writing that chapter! And don't worry, Tonks is back to normal clothes in this one. ;)

attack of the space monkey – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

Erin – I'm so glad you read my fic! Thanks for the great compliment!

Pedagogie – Thanks so much!

Eraserhead – Aw, you're too sweet!

DeeDee the SMARMY – They do make a good couple, don't they? :)

dreamy-crazygirl – Glad you decided to give Charlie and Tonks a chance!

HollyMahogany – Thanks so much!

mysticaldreams – Thank you! Tonks is a great character to write.

Dr. Huff-Puff – Thanks!

Marie – Of course there's more! Yay!

Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange – Take a deep breath and have a cookie, dear… Here is your update! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love it when she smiles._

Charlie watched Tonks as she chattered happily to his mother, telling her about their day in London. Tonks had been in a very good mood this week, and Charlie felt an odd sense of accomplishment, knowing that he had helped put that smile on her face.

Charlie knew that he was getting in deep. Sightseeing with Tonks every day this week had been some of the happiest days of his life. His previous feelings of infatuation were developing into something much more… profound. Tonks was like no other woman he had ever met. She was a curious mixture of confidence and insecurity, spunk and timidity, laughter and tears. And she was _always_ full of surprises. Charlie found himself wanting to know everything about her, to be with her every moment of every day.

He had only known her for a week, but he already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her smile like she was right now.

Charlie stood up from his seat at the kitchen table and pushed back his chair, causing the two women to look at him curiously. He felt his ears go red. "Er… I'll be right back." He quickly left the kitchen, ignoring his mother's pointed look. He didn't care if they thought he was a nutter – he needed to speak with his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks watched Charlie leave the room, wondering what he was up to. _Hope he's alright_.

When she turned back, Molly was looking at her, a knowing smile on her face. "What?" asked Tonks.

Molly reached out and patted her hand. "I'm just happy for you two, dear."

Tonks felt herself blush, a rare occurrence. "Did Charlie say something to you?"

Molly winked. "He doesn't need to. I can see on his face how he feels about you."

_How he feels about me?_ Tonks was surprised. She knew how _she_ felt about _him_, but she hadn't really dared to think that he might feel the same way.

Her stomach fluttered and she looked at Molly. "Are you sure?"

Molly laughed. "Tonks, dear, I've been married for twenty-seven years. I know what a man in love looks like."

Tonks nearly fell off her chair. "In… in _love_?" Her heart felt like it might race out of her chest. "Do you really think he… _loves_ me?"

Molly looked at her thoughtfully. "All I know is that Charlie is happiest when he's with his dragons, and I doubt he's ever looked at a Norwegian Ridgeback the way he looks at you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

Charlie was grateful his father had the day off. Arthur was in the sitting room, reading the Daily Prophet with a frown. He looked up at his son and nodded. "Sure, Charlie. What do you need?"

Charlie knew it was better not to beat around the bush. He sat down in an armchair and took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with her, Dad, and I don't know what to do about it."

His father didn't look surprised, didn't even ask _who_ Charlie was talking about. He just waited for Charlie to continue.

"I know I've just met her, but she's everything I've always wanted." Charlie sighed. "I don't want to mess this up, Dad, so I need your help. Is it too soon to tell her how I feel?"

Charlie watched anxiously as his father nodded thoughtfully before speaking. "I think it _is_ too soon to tell her everything, Son, but you've got two weeks to spend with her before she goes back to work – enjoy it. Get to know her as much as you can, and _show_ her how you feel. When it's time to tell her, you'll know."

Charlie thought about that. It made sense. "Was it this way when you met Mum?"

His father grinned. "Your mother and Tonks are a lot alike, Son, and that's not a bad thing. You're in for a grand adventure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks sat in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Since talking to Molly yesterday, she'd thought of nothing but her feelings for Charlie and his for her. It was all happening so quickly – she could barely take it in. All she really knew was that she was happier than she'd ever been, and that Sirius would have approved.

She smiled at her reflection and turned back to the task at hand – getting ready for tonight's date with Charlie.

At that moment, Ginny popped her head in the door. "Charlie told me he was taking you out tonight. Need any help?"

Tonks grinned in relief. "Definitely. Help me pick out something to wear."

Ginny moved across the room and opened the wardrobe, examining the variety of robes hanging within. "Well, what color will your hair be tonight?"

Tonks grimaced, raising a hand to the pink spikes atop her head. "Dunno. I do want to look nice tonight – Charlie's taking me to Madame Selina's, and it's a really fancy place… what do you think?"

Ginny squinted her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. She looked from Tonks to the wardrobe, and then back again. "I'd say the dark green robes to bring out your eyes, and long brown hair." She grinned mischievously. "Charlie's a sucker for brunettes."

Tonks laughed and tucked that information into the back of her mind for future reference. She stood and took the green robes from Ginny's outstretched hand, holding them up in front of her and looking at her reflection. Scrunching up her nose in concentration, Tonks adjusted her hair until she achieved long brown locks. She saw Ginny's grin of approval and returned it with one of her own. She couldn't wait to see Charlie's reaction tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie paced nervously at the bottom of the staircase. He felt like a teenager again, awaiting his first date. And yet, it was different. Yes, it was his first _real_ date with Tonks, but the knowledge that he loved her, that he wanted to spend his life with her, made it so much more than just a date.

However, Charlie had taken his father's words to heart. He was going to enjoy these weeks he had with her and force himself to move slowly, cautiously.

Charlie heard laughter from behind him and spun around to face Fred and George with a glare. "What are you two on about?" he asked testily.

The twins turned to each other with raised eyebrows. "Ah, a bit touchy, are we?" asked Fred innocently.

"Very touchy," added George with a grin. "You'd think old Charlie didn't want us around or something."

Charlie bit back a laugh and matched their raised eyebrows. "I _don't_ want you around, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, that hurts, Charlie," George said in a wounded tone.

"Yeah," whined Fred. "I don't think I'll ever get over that one."

Charlie grinned. "Oh, shove off, you two. Go find someone else to harass."

"Aw, come on, Charlie," groaned Fred. "No one else in the house has anything nearly as interesting as a date."

George grinned. "So you make a perfect target."

Charlie thought fast. "I saw Ron writing a letter a few minutes ago – bet it's to a girl."

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Just to Hermione," said George.

"Nothing new there," said Fred. "We've run out of ways to tease him on that front."

Charlie sighed. Only one way to get rid of them. "Get out of here or I'll tell Mum it was you who set off those dungbombs in the kitchen last night."

His brothers' eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" they said.

He gave them a typical older-brother glare. "I would. And you know she's already upset with you over the beetles you slipped into the soup kettle at lunch."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Alright, you win this one, _Charles_," retorted Fred. "But watch your back in the future, mate."

Finally they were done. Charlie raked a hand through his hair and then frantically tried to fix it again. _If anything else goes wrong…_

"Charlie?"

He spun around… and there she was.

He couldn't breathe. It felt as though someone had thrown a bucketful of ice-cold water in his face. _Wow._

Tonks blushed, and Charlie realized that he'd spoken aloud. Quickly filling his lungs with air, he reached out a hand to help her from the bottom step. "You look… amazing."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Charlie. You don't look so bad yourself."

Charlie had never been happier that he'd bought these dress robes last Christmas. He grinned and offered his arm to Tonks, which she took with a laugh. "Are you always this gallant?"

His grin widened. "You'll have to stick around and find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Selina's restaurant wasn't very crowded when they arrived, and Charlie was glad. He wanted to be able to spend a quiet evening with Tonks, getting to know her better without too many interruptions.

Tonks beamed at Charlie as he held her chair for her at the small table in the corner. "This is wonderful, Charlie," she said. "Thank you for doing this."

"My pleasure, believe me," Charlie answered. "I knew I'd never get a minute to _really_ talk to you at headquarters."

And now, without the distractions of work, family members, and the Order, Tonks and Charlie really _could_ talk, and talk they did – about everything. When their conversation turned to their school days, Charlie voiced a question that had been nagging at him all week.

"How come I don't remember you from Hogwarts? You were only… what, two years behind me in school? I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed a beautiful girl like you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks froze, her water goblet halfway to her lips. She forced herself to raise it to her mouth, forced the liquid down her throat, forced her expression to remain calm. _You can't lie to him, Tonks. He'll figure it out eventually. Might as well confess all the humiliation right here and now._

She knew Charlie was waiting for an answer. She just didn't know if she could give him one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hahaha… I love cliffies… basically this chapter got too long for the Queen of Short Chapters, so I decided to leave you hanging… and if you'll just click that pretty little button down there, I might update soon!


	4. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own it all. And if you believe that, I have a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you.

A/N: Wow! Another chapter! I know you're amazed. Thanks to Cyndi for getting it beta-read so quickly – you're amazing! And to my reviewers:

Pedagogie – Sorry about the weird symbols. For some reason it uploaded weird! Glad you liked the cliffie. ;)

Spazzy Magee – I love deep, dark secrets.

Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange – That was one of my favorite lines too!

spacemonkeylover – Cliffies are fun. :D

Ella Palladino – Yes, they are moving fast, but hey, it's fanfic world. ;)

sarah-mason19 – I liked that part too!

Misting Morning – No hints! But I'll give you the answer in the chapter!

Erin – Your hunch is probably right!

Eraserhead – Yes, cliffies are evil. But I love to torture my readers.

Dr. Huff-Puff – A quick update just for you! ;)

TeenTypist – You're on the right track… but not quite. ;)

HollyMahogany – Definitely a grand adventure! Here you go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie watched as Tonks stiffened in response to his question. His stomach tightened nervously as he realized that he may have opened a can of worms. "Tonks? What is it?"

She took a deep breath, as if gathering strength from an unknown source. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, looking pained.

Charlie was really feeling confused now. "You_ were_ at Hogwarts with me, weren't you? I mean, you didn't go to another school or anything, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew he had given her an easy out. _Come on, just say you went to Beauxbatons or something – it'll save you a load of trouble._ But she knew she couldn't lie to him.

Bracing herself for the inevitable, Tonks finally spoke. "Yes, I was at Hogwarts with you. I was in Gryffindor, too…" She trailed off, unsure where to go from here.

Charlie frowned slightly. "Then how come I don't remember you?"

Tonks made up her mind to just tell him everything and get it over with. "Because I tried my hardest to make you forget me."

Now he definitely looked bewildered. "What? Why? I don't understand."

Tonks sighed and picked up her water goblet, absently swirling the liquid around while she spoke. "When I came to Hogwarts, I was a tiny, mousy girl; clumsy, messy, insecure. And you were _Charlie Weasley_, top of your class, popular with everyone, best Seeker the school had seen in ages." She smiled sadly without looking up at him. "I idolized you as much as the rest of our House did. You were everything I wanted to be and more."

Charlie opened his mouth to interrupt, but she cut him off. "I was known as Dora by my friends, and I was reluctant to tell them I was a Metamorphagus. We're really rare, and I wanted to be as _normal_ as possible. So I tried my hardest to blend in with the crowd, to hide my faults."

Her heart was racing. _I could just stop now. He wouldn't know. He won't remember._ But she plunged on. "By my third year, you had become a prefect, and I had succeeded in becoming like everyone else. Except…" She paused and swallowed hard. "Except that I had fallen in love with you."

She glanced up and saw his startled look before she closed her eyes against him and continued. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but I just couldn't face you. So I started writing you letters. I never sent them – I kept them all in my journal."

_Stop. Stop it. Don't tell him. Don't remind him._

"Then, Dumbledore announced that we would be having a Valentine's Day dance – I don't remember why that year was different – and my friends convinced me that I should ask you, that of course you would say yes."

Nausea threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't dare open her eyes – she knew he was remembering just like she was. "So I gathered up my courage and sought you out in the Common Room one evening."

"Tonks…"

She ignored him. She had to finish what she had started, no matter how humiliating. "You were sitting with a group of your friends, and I just walked up to you and asked you to go to the dance with me."

She heard him groan. "Do you remember what you said to me?" she asked, staring at him, but he didn't answer – he just closed his eyes, as if blocking her out. She took a deep breath. "You looked at your friends and then said, 'Why would I go out with a little nobody like you?'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hold back the bile rising in his throat. _Dora. Nymphadora. Why didn't I recognize her? How could I have been such a jerk?_

He looked up. "Tonks, I – "

"That's not all that happened." Her voice had gone cold, flat – as if she was now reciting a script – and his heart stopped. _No. No, not that. I'd forgotten about that._ He closed his eyes again.

"I turned to leave, but one of your friends grabbed my journal from my hands and started to read… to read the letters I'd written to you."

He remembered now, everything, so clearly, so painfully. His friends, reading the letters out loud. Himself, laughing at the private thoughts and dreams of a silly girl. Taunting her, teasing her… humiliating her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but she spoke again, as if he hadn't said a word.

"After that, I went home – Dumbledore was sympathetic and told the professors I was sick. I returned to Hogwarts three weeks later with a new look and a new attitude. I told only my closest friends that I was a Metamorphagus. I was also allowed to transfer to another House. I got a new start in Ravenclaw."

Charlie felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. _This can't be happening._ He looked up and saw tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely. "I didn't know… Do you… do you hate me?"

Tonks wiped at her eyes. "I _did_, Charlie. For a long time. But eventually I moved on. I got a chance to reinvent myself. I didn't have to be that shy, nervous little girl anymore. I became so much more confident – I actually started to _like_ myself."

_I can't… I don't get it. What is this going to mean for us?_ "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. The humiliation was being overtaken by sadness – profound sadness unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "I wanted to forget about it, Charlie, and I _had_… until I saw you again. I foolishly thought that I might be getting a second chance… but I was wrong. I'm sorry."

She pushed back her chair and stood on shaky legs. _I just can't think about it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this_.

Charlie stood as well, his face showing his confusion. "Tonks, _I'm_ the one who's getting a second chance with you. _I'm_ the one who messed up."

She shook her head sadly. "Don't you see? We had a great week, Charlie, but the past has come back to smack us in the face."

"I don't… understand," he choked out.

_Nor do __I_. "We're just too different, Charlie. I'm sorry."

She knew she wasn't making sense, but everything was just so jumbled up inside her head. She needed time to think. Without looking at Charlie, she said, "I've got to go," and disapparated, leaving him staring after her in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat back down, struggling for breath. Where had it all gone wrong? _One stupid, stupid decision made years ago, and I'm paying for it now._

The truth was, Charlie had paid for that decision before this. After the girl named Dora had apparently left Hogwarts, Charlie had suffered from an immense load of guilt. He'd been so ashamed of himself for rising to the challenge his friends had presented – they had all thought it was great fun to stomp on those they considered "uncool", unworthy of their time and attention. But after Dora… Charlie just hadn't seen it the same way anymore.

After that, he'd decided to find some new friends. He'd also immersed himself more deeply in his studies, eventually becoming Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, the one everybody was proud of. But he'd always wondered what became of that girl. Had he ruined her life by his cruel words, his taunting laugher?

Now, as he looked back on it with new eyes, he realized that he'd managed to ruin his own life, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks buried her face in her pillow and sobbed what seemed like a thousand tears. _Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

After that disaster of a date, she had apparated back to Headquarters, cleaned out her room, and apparated to her flat in downtown London. She didn't care if Dumbledore wanted her at Grimmauld Place – she needed space, space away from Charlie.

Her eyes burned. Her heart ached. Why had she let herself get all worked up like that? _Because you love him, that's why_.

Fresh tears started down her cheeks. She had spent years perfecting her "new image", building a wall around herself – and then she had fallen in love with the one person she had wanted to avoid, the one who had sparked her transformation in the first place.

Part of her, the part that still felt like the shunned little girl, wished she had lied to him, told him a story that would have answered his question and squelched all others. But the other part of her knew that it wouldn't have lasted. Their relationship would be worthless if it was built on a lie.

_What relationship? What makes you think he's still going to want to be with you now that he knows who you are?_

Tonks felt restless. She hated that she had walked out on Charlie without a solid explanation. She wasn't usually so much of a coward. She hadn't been able to face him after admitting the truth, but he deserved better.

She forced herself off the bed and over to her desk. Rummaging through the drawers, she pulled out a piece of crumpled parchment and a quill, sat down, and began to write.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie paced. Back and forth, back and forth. _Where is she? I have to find her, talk to her._

"Charlie?" His mother had entered the sitting room. "What's wrong? Where's Tonks?"

Still pacing, Charlie told her the whole story, sparing himself no humiliation. He closed his eyes, finishing with, "Now I don't know where she is," and waited for his mother to let him have it.

"Oh, Charlie," she breathed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Son."

"I messed up so badly, Mum. What if she won't let me talk to her? I can't just let her walk away – I need to see her. I need to explain."

His mother reached up and patted his cheek. "I'm sure she just needs time to think. Send her an owl, so she knows you haven't given up on her, and let her make the next move."

Charlie felt like he was grasping at straws, but it was the best idea he'd heard yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks crumpled up another piece of parchment and threw it into the fire. It was her third attempt at a letter, and her third failure. It seemed impossible to get everything in her heart onto a piece of parchment.

A tap at the window got her attention – a tawny owl was perched on the sill, a letter in its beak. Tonks jumped up and opened the window, snatching up the letter and tearing it open, reading hungrily.

_Tonks,_

_Please forgive me. I regret my actions more than you'll ever know. I know you need time to think, but I haven't given up on us. Please come back._

_Love, Charlie_

Tonks dissolved into tears all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Charlie,_

_I don't really know where to start. I'm sorry I walked out on you, but you're right. I need time and space._

_I don't blame you – not at all. If anyone, I blame myself. I should have told you the truth in the beginning, but I was scared, terrified that if you knew, you wouldn't give me a chance to show you who I really am._

_Maybe it was just happening too fast. Maybe we just weren't ready. Whatever the reason, I think we need to be away from each other – at least for a while._

_I haven't given up on us either, Charlie, but I'm not ready to come back. Not yet. I'm sorry._

_Love, Tonks_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooooh, a mini-cliffie! Haha! I haven't started chapter five yet, but if you give me pretty reviews, I just might get some inspiration!


	5. Second Chances

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? I seriously hope you can tell that I'm not JKR.

A/N: Super duper special thanks to my beta, Cyndi – thanks for all your hard work and encouragement along the way!

DeeDee the SMARMY – Yes, he was awful! (Aren't most guys?) ;)

HollyMahogany – I know how you feel! Much of Tonks's pain was from my own experience.

Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange – Hold onto your broom, dear. It's only a little conspiracy – don't go mad just yet. ;)

Spazzy Magee – Put some cookies in here just for you. :)

Pedagogie – Yes, we do love him in spite of it all!

MelissaMoony – Yes, very pretty review indeed!

mysticaldreams - He could never be truly conceited!

Dr. Huff-Puff – Thank you so much! That makes me VERY happy!

Misting Morning – Goodness, I hope no one will attack me! ;)

liferscove2118 – Cliffies are just me being lazy!

Eraserhead – lol, stupid boys indeed.

Hippy Gypsy – I tried to write fast!

TeenTypist – Thanks so much!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks. Fourteen days. Fourteen long, torturous, agonizing days. When is it going to end?_

Charlie stared up at the ceiling without blinking. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Tonks had left, and here he was again, counting down the hours until daybreak.

_Maybe tomorrow will be different. Maybe tomorrow she'll come._

Charlie tossed the covers aside and rolled over, stepping onto the cold floor. With a shiver, he lit the lamp on his bedside table and pulled on a pair of wool socks. If he was going to be awake, he might as well do something productive.

He made his way quietly down the staircase, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Down in the kitchen, Charlie poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table with a large roll of parchment. Unrolling it, he examined the map that Remus had asked him to look at. It was a map of Eastern Europe, an area he was familiar with, and he needed to try and pinpoint some possible hideouts for Voldemort… but he was struggling to find his focus. Tonks' face kept swimming before his mind's eye, her usual smile gone, tears on her lashes.

Charlie put his head on his folded arms with a shuddering breath. _I just need a chance to make it right._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks sat in her favorite armchair, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a mug of tea in her hands, and a plate of cookies on her lap. She stared at the flames flickering in the fireplace, but all she could see was Charlie.

"I miss him." Her voice sounded odd to her ears as it echoed slightly in the empty room. "I wonder if he misses me."

Her breath caught in her chest. _What if he doesn't?_

She hadn't wanted to consider that possibility, but there it was, looming before her like a lethifold, ready to suck the life right out of her. She struggled against the tears lodged at the back of her throat. "Of course he misses me."

_How do you know? Maybe he's doing fine without you. Maybe he's glad you're gone. You lied to him, remember?_

She frowned. "Yes, but… but Charlie's not a liar, and he said he hadn't given up on me… on us."

She let her own words be absorbed into the dark silence of the room. It made sense. Charlie wouldn't lie to her. He hadn't given up, and she had promised him that she wouldn't give up either.

_But what if he's changed his mind?_

Tonks set her tea and cookies on the table and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. "Well, _I'm_ not going to give up, and neither is he. I won't let him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie? Charlie, wake up."

Something was pounding on his head. A rock? A brick?

"Charlie!"

He groaned. Why couldn't they just let him sleep? It sounded like the Hogwarts Express was rolling through his bedroom. What was going on? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

A hand grasped his shoulder. "Charles Weasley, wake up right this instant!"

He warily opened one eye and saw his mother staring down upon him indignantly. He pried open the other eye and saw with some surprise that he wasn't in his room at all.

"Don't know why you can't sleep in your room like normal people," his mother was saying. "Drooling all over Remus's map like that! Why, there's a puddle right in the middle of Russia!"

Charlie frowned and sat up. "I don't _drool_, Mum." How had he gotten from his bed to the kitchen, anyway?

"I know you're not a morning person, Charles, but this is ridiculous. Pull yourself together( , ) and then get upstairs and get dressed so I can make breakfast. We've got a meeting in an hour – everyone's coming and I don't want you looking like a zombie."

Charlie's eyes popped open again. _Everyone_ was coming? That meant… He jumped up from his chair, leaving his mother to clean up the kitchen, and scrambled up the stairs. He uttered a quick apology to Ginny as he accidentally bumped into her, and scooted into the bathroom just ahead of Ron.

"Hey!" his brother protested. "I was just about to take a shower! I had to wait an hour for Percy to get out – it's my turn!"

"Sorry, little brother – first come, first serve!" Charlie replied as he slammed the door behind him. No way was he going to get caught looking a mess today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stared at her from across the table. He knew he should be paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying, but he couldn't help it. He was like a man who had been lost in the desert and had finally found water. He wanted to drink in the sight of her – he didn't know when he would see her again after this.

He knew that her hair usually reflected her mood, and he wondered if she knew that those short brown curls were the same as the day they'd met – for the second time – three weeks ago. _Does that mean there's still hope?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks stared blankly at Dumbledore. She hadn't heard a word he'd said this whole time, but she kept her eyes on him, a true test of her will. She knew if she gave in and looked at Charlie, all would be lost.

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. It was torture, being this close to him, unable to say what was on her mind. He looked good, though, not like he'd spent as many sleepless nights as she had. _Maybe he hasn't. Maybe he doesn't lay awake at night, thinking about me._ She blinked back tears, determined not to make a fool of herself.

Without warning, the meeting was over. It was now or never. She stood up, ready to move towards him, ready to face him… or so she thought. Her heart was suddenly overcome with fear, her legs immobile. _Oh, Merlin, I can't do this._

She brushed past Mundungus and through the door, spurred on by her own cowardice. _I have to get out of here._ She heard someone behind her and quickened her pace. _Go away, Charlie. Leave me alone. I can't handle your rejection._

"Tonks?"

She stopped in her tracks. It was Kingsley. She took a steadying breath and pasted a smile on her face before turning to face him. "Kingsley. Hi."

"Hello, Tonks." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

_Like my heart has been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs._ "Alright, I guess. Ready to come back to work tomorrow." _Anything to get away from the loneliness.__ Anything to get away from my doubts._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had tried to catch her, but Kingsley had beaten him to the punch. Charlie stepped back into the sitting room, out of sight. He couldn't interrupt them – Kingsley was her boss, for Merlin's sake – maybe he should just wait until next time.

_You're such a coward, Weasley. You face dangerous, fire-breathing dragons every day, but you can't face one tiny woman?_

Charlie frowned. _But she's just one woman. She's like ten women squished into one fiery package. I would gladly spend the rest of my life discovering every aspect of her personality, but what if she won't let me? What if she says no?_

He hated this battle within himself. He was usually a very decisive person, but now he was just being stupid. _You'll never know unless you try. Be a man, Weasley._ Anything had to be better than not knowing. If she turned him away, if she wouldn't forgive him, at least he wouldn't spend his life wondering.

Charlie peered around the doorframe and saw that Tonks and Kingsley had finished their conversation and she was coming his way. He waited until she was right next to him and then reached out to grab her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks jumped as a hand appeared from seemingly nowhere and pulled her into the sitting room. "What in the…" She looked around at her abductor. "Charlie?"

He looked apologetic, but determined. "I want… no, I _need_ to talk to you, Tonks."

She shook her head. "I… I can't, Charlie. I'm sorry." She tried to pull her hand away from his, but he held tight.

"Please, Tonks. Just give me five minutes."

_No! I'm not ready for you to reject me! I'm not strong enough for that!_ But those puppy-dog eyes were impossible to resist. "Five minutes," she whispered, her heart filled with dread.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come on, Weasley. Gather up your meager supply of courage and just tell her!_

Charlie wove his fingers through hers and swallowed hard. "Tonks, I… I want to say, first of all, that I am so sorry. There is no excuse for how I treated you at school. I hope you'll forgive me, and believe me when I say that I'm not that boy anymore."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Unwilling to examine what those eyes were saying, he plunged on, his gaze on the floor. "Er… I also want you to know that I… I'll understand if… well, if you don't… er…" _For Merlin's sake, Weasley!_ "I'll understand if you don't want to see me again."

Tonks continued to stare at him, and his stomach churned. "Tonks? Please… please say something."

She seemed to be searching for words, but none came. Charlie could feel his heart being torn into tiny pieces. _Time to bow out gracefully._ "Well, er… anyway. Sorry to bother you. Guess my time's up." He drew in a shaky breath. "See you around, then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks watched numbly as he turned from her. He was walking away, out of the room… out of her life.

"No!"

The word burst from her like dynamite, shattering the agonizing silence. Charlie stopped, then turned back towards her, a million questions in his eyes.

"No," she whispered. "Please don't go." She raised her voice slightly. "I'm sorry too, Charlie. We both made mistakes. I _know_ you're not the same boy anymore. I'm not the same girl. But I convinced myself, sometime during these last few weeks, that we _were_ those same kids, and that you wouldn't want me any more now than you did then. Merlin, I've changed my mind a million times just today alone. I don't know what you want, Charlie, but I _do_ know what I want – I want a second chance."

He looked stunned. _Say something. Anything._ She didn't think she could bear the silence much longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonks, I…" Charlie shook his head. "I should be asking _you_ for a second chance." She tried to protest, but he stopped her. "But I want more than that. I want us to do this right, have a fresh start. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know everything about you."

Then she smiled, and his heart soared. "I want that too, Charlie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His kiss was unlike anything she ever could have dreamed. It was new, and yet familiar, like finding an unexpected refuge during a raging storm. _Oh, Merlin, I could get used to this._

She gently pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes – he looked as dazed as she felt. "Why do I know this is right?" She shook her head with a disbelieving smile. "I mean, we've only known each other for a few weeks, really."

"Yeah, but we've lived a lifetime during those two weeks," he grinned, "and we've got a lifetime more to spend figuring it out."

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sooooo… whadya think? I'm still not sure of the ending – I had about a zillion drafts, trying to stay away from the sappy as much as I could… not sure I succeeded! ;) Anyway, go push that little button down there… you know you want to!


End file.
